What if Jayfeather stayed with Half Moon?
by Nerdfighters
Summary: What if he never left? What if he stayed and had kits with her? Hopefully it's better than it sounds. Rated T for many reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Jayfeather stayed with Half Moon?**

**Hello people, who happen to be reading my horrendous, awful story. I don't think it'll be horrendous, but it might take a turn for the worst, but it might not. This is my second 'What if' story and I have to say I love doing these kinds of stories! So please enjoy! It's a prolog so it will be short!**

**Prolog-ish thing.**

**Jayfeathers' pov.**

"I can be powerful here!" I protested. "I could raise kits, teach them everything I know, and then go back to the clans." I stared at Rock." I…I don't want to leave."

"Please," I begged. "Let me stay here with Half Moon. This is my only chance to live like my Clanmates, to raise kits and grow old with a mate."

"Jayfeather, I can understand what you're going through," Rock croaked. "Once you die you must return to the clans at once-," Rock began.

"I can stay?" I squealed like a kits', and started bouncing around. "I can't believe it! I'm going to-," I started, but was cut off by Rock.

"Yes you can, but things will affect time," Rock finished, I calmed down and looked at him strangely.

"Like what?" I inquired, but Rock was already gone. "You can never get a straight answer from that cat," I muttered, as I kicked a stone. Strange enough the rock was stuck to the ground and hurt my toe, it hurt it really bad, like a thousand claws. "Fox-dung!"

"Jay's Wing, are you okay?" A concerned voice asked, I spun around to see a dazzling white she-cat, with amazing green eyes. Half Moon, I purred, as I limped up to her and touched my nose to her cheek.

"I'm fine, you worry too much," I mewed.

"Okay, but you should be more careful, you mouse-brain," Half Moon teased, as she pelted away. I purred as I raced after her. Then, I finally realized, this was my new life, I yowled in relief. I didn't have to worry anymore, that was someone else's job. I gazed into the sunset, and sighed, I was free.

**R&R if I messed anything up or what not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~!**

**The Mysterious E**** : Thank you for reviewing, and does this answer your question?**

**Tabbyfire**** : It was a prolog, the chapters are supposed to be short, anyways thanks for reviewing!**

**RainbowNinjaUnicorn279**** : Thanks for the review and I shall write more!**

**Skyy Autumn**** : Thanks for the review and I will continue!**

**Hello people of Fanfiction! First of all, I would like to note how happy I was for getting ****FOUR**** reviews! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and here is the chapter~~!**

**Jay's Wing pov.**

"Are you okay, Jay's Wing? You are acting weird," Half Moon mewed, in a concerned tone.

"You worry too much," Jayfeather mewed, flicking his tail across her ear.

"I do not!" Half Moon protested, pretending to be annoyed, but there was a glimmer of amusement, in her forest green eyes.

"Oh, yes, you do," Jayfeather scoffed.

"Well, I have my reasons," Half Moon mewed, pretending to be angry.

"Oh, no! Now she's mad, I'm going to get it now!" Jayfeather joked, as Half Moon pounced at him knocking him over, the two play-fought for a while, until they rolled down a hill, both laughing. They lay there in the grass, looking at the sky. Jayfeather looked at Half Moon, at her beautiful fur and her vibrant green eyes. Until, Half Moon caught Jayfeather staring at her.

"What are you staring?" Half Moon inquired, curiously, tilting her head to one side.

"You," Jayfeather blurted out, looking embarrassed.

"Jay's Wing, I want to tell you something….." Half Moon trailed off, not knowing how to finish. Jayfeather's heart sank like a rock. _This is what Rock meant! This is what was going to change, her love for Jay's Wing, errrr, me. _Jayfeather thought, as he got up.

"It's okay, I know what you are going to say," Jayfeather mewed, hardening his features.

"You do? Do you feel the same way then?" Half Moon meowed, looking surprised.

"Of course not!" Jayfeather scoffed, looking angry.

"What? Why not!" Half Moon struggled to get up, looking hurt and confused.

"Why would I?" Jayfeather demanded.

"I just thought maybe, you would feel the same way," Half Moon meowed, looking unbelievably sad.

"About you leaving me? You thought I would be happy about that!" Jayfeather snarled, rage building up, as Half Moon started laughing. "What's so funny!"

"You thought I would leave you!" Half Moon meowed, in between laughs.

"What? You aren't?" Jayfeather meows, confused and relieved.

"Of course not, you mouse-brain, I was going to tell you….." Half Moon trailed off, again.

"Well, spit it out then," Jayfeather growled, irritable.

"Jay's Wing, Iloveyou," Half Moon mewed, as fast as she could, not looking at Jayfeather.

"What was that?" Jayfeather asks, curiously.

"I said, 'I love you,'" Half Moon meowed, looking him in the eyes.

"Well, we didn't you say so before?" Jayfeather prompted, playfully.

"Well, do you love me?" Half Moon squeaked, like a scared kit.

"Well, of course you mouse-brain! I love you with all of my heart," Jayfeather purred, twining his tail with hers.

"Promise?" Half Moon mews.

"I promise," Jayfeather purred, licking her cheek.

**I know it was cliché, and not very well written, but I am trying! Short chaprers I know, I feel bad for giving such short chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


End file.
